


Cocytus

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Burial Mound, Happy Birthday Wei Wuxian, Luanzang Gang, Other, What-If, apakah binatang yang diberi nama termasuk OC?, sedikit terlambat uhu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: ("Melewati apa yang ada setelah kematian, itulah keabadian yang ku kejar.")92 hari, 3 bulan di dalam Luanzang Gang. Terlahirnya sang Yiling-laozu.AU Canon Divergence.





	1. Part 1

**魔道祖** **师** **by** **墨香** **铜** **臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos**

* * *

 

 

**-(Hari Pertama)-**

Punggung membentur tanah dan udara seakan dipaksa keluar dari paru-paru.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, beribu paku tajam menusuk kepala, namun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana _sesuatu_ mengerubungi tubuhnya, tiba-tiba terangkat dari permukaan.

Seluruh emosi yang ia rasakan saat itu bergumul dengan aura asap kelam, berusaha melebur sekujur tubuhnya ke dalam pusaran hitam yang terbentuk dari semua roh gentayangan dan  aura negatif _murni_ di tempat itu.

Berusaha membuatnya menjadi salah satu bagian dari _Luanzang Gang_.

Berusaha mencabik seluruh tubuh hingga tak tersisa.

.

Lalu, semua hal yang membuatnya sampai di titik ini, melintas di dalam kepala.

Ingatan itu menggantikan sumber energi spiritual dalam tubuh yang sudah menghilang, memberinya suatu alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Wei Wuxian membiarkan kemarahan dan kebencian membuncah dalam dada.

**.**

_Mata ganti mata. Gigi ganti gigi_

**.**

**-(Hari ke 2)-**

Wei Wuxian merasa lucu karena ia familiar dengan suasana seperti ini.

Langit kelabu nun jauh di atas sana serta dingin yang menusuk tulang ini memang tak dapat membuat orang tertawa, tapi dia memang terkenal sebagai orang yang tak mengikuti suasana—dan tak ada siapa pun di tempat ini, apa pedulinya?

Ia akrab betul dengan situasi seperti ini.

Mata yang harus menyesuaikan diri tanpa cahaya matahari. Rasa letih, lemah, kelaparan, haus, nyeri pada sekujur tubuh. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri, terkapar di salah satu sela antar tebing sempit.

Perbedaannya, dulu ia masih sangat kecil, keramaian orang-orang bergerak tanpa menggubris dirinya di dalam lorong antar bangunan kumuh.

Napasnya tercekat jika mengingat saat Jiang Fengmian membawanya keluar dari situasi itu.

Kepala Wei Wuxian mulai terasa berputar lagi.

Ia tak peduli lagi jika tertidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini mengundang bahaya.

Setidaknya tidak ada binatang berkaki empat itu di sini.

Matanya berat dan mulai menutup lagi.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 4)-**

Wei Wuxian mencoba untuk berdiri.

Sambil menopang diri pada sisi tebing, ia berhasil berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum terhuyung dan menabrak tanah lagi.

Entah dari mana ia mendapat energi untuk tertawa.

 _Saat aku tetap ingin hidup, situasinya buruk sekali_ , pikir Wei Wuxian.

Jika _jindan_ dalam tubuhnya masih ada, mungkin ia bisa menghadapi rasa lapar dan haus dalam dirinya lebih lama dari yang manusia biasa butuhkan.

Masalahnya, sekarang ia hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas. Berdiam diri di satu tempat ini saja tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Setengah menyeret kakinya, pemuda itu kini menyusuri pinggiran tebing. Bersembunyi atau menahan napas jika bertemu mayat hidup, berhenti setiap napasnya terasa sakit atau kakinya tak kuat berjalan.

Sejak ia berhasil menang melawan tekanan kumpulan aura negatif yang menyerangnya, biologis tubuhnya mulai beradaptasi dengan ekosistem Luanzan Gang. Ia menduga bahwa efek dari rasa lapar dan hausnya juga semakin membuatnya menyatu dengan tempat itu.

Kabut tebal menutup jarak pandangnya. Ia melangkah maju, beberapa kali tak sengaja menendang tengkorak serta belulang lain yang menghalangi jalan. Sepatunya berkali-kali menginjak sesuatu dan membuat suara gemeretak mengerikan. Wei Wuxian berharap tak ada mayat hidup yang mendengarnya.

Terus mendengar suara seperti itu, Wei Wuxian sampai tak sadar kalau ada suara keras lain yang bukan  datang dari injakan kaki-nya.

Seruan keras burung gagak, bukan momentum berat kakinya menghancurkan tulang dan kerikil.

Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya.

Merinding, karena ia menyadari ada mahluk hidup lain di dalam _Luanzang Gang_.

Wei Wuxian bergerak tertatih-tatih ke arah suara ramai itu.

**###**

“Teman kecil, kau beruntung bertemu denganku.”

Wei Wuxian memang terbiasa berbicara sendiri. Ia tidak gila, namun mengeluarkan suara keras-keras adalah cara untuk memastikan bahwa ia masih sadar dan belum pergi meninggalkan alam ini.

Lagipula, ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai berbicara sendiri.

Gagak yang bertengger di batu tempat Wei Wuxian bersandar, berukuran lebih kecil daripada kawanan sebangsanya yang berkumpul di batang pepohonan mati di dasar tebing. Beberapa saat yang lalu, mungkin teman bersayap barunya itu sudah habis dicabik sesama-nya yang lebih besar dan bergerombol.

Seperti dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Wei Wuxian memakai kedua tangannya sebagai bantal, “ah, aku bisa saja memakanmu, tapi dagingmu pasti sedikit.”

Gagak kecil tampak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan (mungkin karena mulutnya sedikit berliur). Gagak kecil itu mengibas kedua sayapnya dengan defensif, memelototi Wei Wuxian.

Ia mengeluarkan tawa lepas, sebelum terbatuk karena tenggorokannya kering.

Teman kecil barunya memiringkan kepala, ke kiri dan kanan. Menatap was-was gerombolan sesamanya yang berkerumun seperti dedaunan hitam cabang pepohonan yang mati. Lalu gagak kecil itu menggunakan kakinya, melompat-lompat kecil mendekati kepala Wei Wuxian. Paruh mematuki dan menarik beberapa helai rambut berantakan pemuda itu.

Sesekali terbang rendah di depannya, lalu kembali ke batu tempat Wei Wuxian bersandar. Berulang kali hingga 3-4 kali.

“…Oh, kau ingin aku mengikutimu?”

Sebagai afirmasi, gagak kecil itu mengeluarkan suara serak nyaring tepat di depan wajahnya.

Wei Wuxian meringis, lalu mengikuti gagak kecil itu, menembus kabut tebal dan aura kematian berat menggantung di udara.

**###**

Entah bagaimana, mereka berjalan tanpa bertemu satu pun mayat hidup.

Ia tahu gagak adalah binatang yang memiliki intelegensi cukup tinggi, tapi menuntunnya melalui jalan yang tampak rapi tanpa bertemu halangan di jalan, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Gagak kecil itu terbang rendah melewati dua batu raksasa, membuat sebuah area yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang, itu pun harus berjalan menyamping.

Apa yang ada di balik apitan batu itu membuat Wei Wuxian mengerjapkan mata.

Ada sebuah dataran tinggi dengan mulut gua kecil, diapit rapi dengan rumpunan bambu hitam kelam. Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk berlindung dari cuaca buruk.

Wei Wuxian berhenti tepat di mulut gua. Di tengah rasa lelahnya ia mempertimbangkan aman atau tidak tempat ini.

Teman barunya juga menuntunnya ke samping gua, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memasuki dulu tempat itu.

Ia baru menyadari tingkat kewaspadaan dirinya yang menurun, pening di kepala sudah menjadi-jadi bersama perut yang menjerit minta diisi. Di samping luar gua, gagak kecil itu mematuki dan menelan salah satu buah merah kecil yang tumbuh di semak-semak kelabu, seakan ingin menunjukkan kalau buah itu aman untuk dimakan.

Pertanyaan bagaimana tumbuhan ini bisa tumbuh atau siapa yang menanamnya, apakah tumbuhan ini alami atau bukan, ia lempar semua ke belakang kepala.

Wei Wuxian memakai jari telunjuknya untuk menggaruk kepala si gagak sebagai tanda terima kasih.

“Kau baik sekali, teman kecil.” Ujar Wei Wuxian. “Satu-satunya mahluk hidup yang baik padaku di sini… Ku panggil kau _‘Xiao Fan*’_ saja.”

Gagak kecil yang tiba-tiba mendapat nama baru dari orang asing yang menyelamatkannya itu hanya bisa berkoak dan mematuk balik jari Wei Wuxian.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 7)-**

Tubuhnya terasa lebih baik, peningnya sudah menghilang. Kedua kaki sudah mendapatkan energinya kembali. Otaknya sudah dapat dipakai berpikir jernih lagi.

Hal pertama yang ia selidiki adalah isi gua itu.

Beberapa hari ini, tak ada mahluk hidup manusia lain yang ia temui, namun interior gua yang sederhana ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernah ditinggali manusia. Batu yang dibuat datar sebagai tempat duduk dan meletakkan sesuatu. Potongan kain kusam di pojok dalam gua. Noda darah mengering di satu sisi dinding batu. Berbagai benda seperti sampah kayu dan bambu rusak berkumpul di sisi lain.

Wei Wuxian duduk, hanya ditemani gagak kecil itu, Xiao Fan, mengumpulkan kembali energinya yan terkuras dengan tidur berkualitas. Ia menunggu, mahluk hidup atau manusia lain yang pernah tinggal di gua itu.

Ia tak dapat mengetahui kapan malam atau pagi datang. Tubuhnya tidak memiliki alarm biologis seperti anggota klan Lan.

Sebuah senyum kecil merambat di bibir, mengingat hari yang ia habiskan di dalam gua dan melawan Xuanwu.

Pikirannya melanglang buana. Apakah Jiang Cheng baik-baik saja,? Apakah _shijie_ aman? Masalah apa lagi yang dilanjutkan oleh para anjing Wen itu? Apa Wen Ning dan Wen Qing dapat menghindari perintah dari pusat sekte mereka? Bagaimana keadaan Lan Zhan sekarang?

Wei Wuxian mengusap ujung matanya berkali-kali.

 _Fokus_ , batinnya. _Pulihkan dulu kondisi tubuhmu._

Berbagai pertanyaan serta dendam yang muncul, ia pendam dulu dalam-dalam.

Helaan napas mulai teratur kembali.

Ia akan keluar dari sini, bagaimana pun caranya.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 8)-**

_“Wah, apa ini.”_

Tangannya menghantam entah apa yang berusaha menggapai kepala-nya. Tangannya yang memiliki banyak luka gores bertemu dengan tangan berkulit kasar dan dingin.

Wei Wuxian mengingatkan diri untuk bernapas.

Ia membuka mata dan disambut dengan wajah pucat berkerut, tepat berhadapan dengannya.

Yang membuat Wei Wuxian menurunkan rasa waspada adalah fakta bahwa Xiao Fan bertengger nyaman di atas kepala pria tua bungkuk di depannya ini.

Pria tua di hadapannya memberikan aura dingin menusuk. Tangan pucat itu membeku di udara, tak bergerak setelah ditepis oleh Wei Wuxian. Rambut kelabu pria itu berantakan, bahkan hiasan kepalanya yang usang itu miring.

Seperti ada benda berat jatuh di dalam perutnya, karena ia menyadari bagaimana kelabu di kedua mata pria itu lebih besar daripada pupil mata, menatap kosong ke arahnya. Saraf-saraf mencuat keluar dari balik telinga dan leher, sama birunya seperti bibir kering pria tua itu.

Satu-satunya yang menunjukkan emosi kesal pria itu adalah kerutan dari alis tebalnya.

Tangan seperti tulang dibalut kulit itu tiba-tiba menggenggam Xiao Fan di atas kepalanya, membuat burung gagak kecil yang berkoak itu berhadapan dengan batang hidungnya. Sang pria tua mengeluarkan suara menggeram.

“ _Kau_ , ketika kubilang untuk memeriksa keributan itu, ingat apa yang kukatakan? _Segera hancurkan sumber keributannya!_ ”

Xiao Fan berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya melewati ruas jari kaku pria tua itu, gesturnya seperti protes.

_“Kunyuk kecil, perlu kupatahkan sayapmu?”_

Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk menyela, “Xiao Fan hanya berusaha menolongku!”

Sang pria tua menoleh cepat ke arah Wei Wuxian, sebelum mengeluarkan suara _‘pei’_ keras dan melepaskan si burung gagak kecil. Xiao Fan segera menghambur ke kepala Wei Wuxian dan berkoak keras ke arah si pria tua.

“Sudah bisa membangkang rupanya, pakai nama pula dari anak ini.”

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa menggerit gigi saat cakar Xiao Fan menjumput beberapa helai rambutnya, mencak-mencak di atas kepalanya, ribut sendiri berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada si pria tua dengan bahasa gagak.

Si pria tua sudah memunggunginya, tiba-tiba berbalik dan berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat Wei Wuxian segera waspada kembali.

Kecurigaannya pada kondisi pria tua ini semakin dikuatkan karena tak ada hembusan angin dari hidung dan mulut sesepuh itu.

“Anak muda,” mulai pria tua itu setelah terdiam lama, “setelah kau sampai di tempat ini, ada kumpulan aura negatif yang menyerangmu?”

“…Ya?” Wei Wuxian merasa tak akan rugi apa pun jika menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Sang pria tua jelas tinggal lebih lama di dalam Luanzang Gang, melewati berbagai hal seperti rumor yang terdengar di atas sana, terbukti dari keberadaannya di tempat ini.

Wei Wuxian bisa mengorek balik informasi yang ia butuhkan agar bisa keluar dari sini.

“Berhasil bertahan dari serangan mereka?”

Wei Wuxian menunjuk seluruh dirinya dari dengan kedua tangannya.

“Begitulah. Apa seharusnya itu tak terjadi, _qianbei*_?”

Pria tua itu melengos.

“Seharusnya? Seharusnya, fisikmu tercabik-cabik, atau langsung menjadi mayat hidup saat itu juga.”

Wei Wuxian, “….”

Xiao Fan menginjak-injak kepalanya, mungkin upaya untuk menenangkan Wei Wuxian.

“Kau beruntung, nalarmu diperkuat rasa dendam.” Pria tua itu berkata, sedikit terbatuk, lalu melanjutkan, “mereka tak bisa memaksa masuk meski energi spiritualmu sudah tak ada, karena kau _sudah_ menjadi bagian dari tempat ini, bukan energi asing bahan makanan mereka.”

Akhirnya ia mendapat penjelasan mengenai hal yang terjadi padanya sewaktu jatuh ke dalam Luanzang Gang.

“Apa itu yang anda alami juga, _qianbei?_ ”

“….”

Sang pria tua tak menjawab, berbalik pergi keluar dari gua. Ketika Xiao Fan tak mengikutinya, ia melotot.

Xiao Fan akhirnya juga pergi dari gua itu.

Wei Wuxian kembali sendirian di tempat itu.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 14)-**

Gua itu adalah tempat sang pria tua menyimpan benda-benda yang sudah tidak ia gunakan lagi. Wei Wuxian sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan tempat itu. Sejak bertemu, pria tua itu juga semakin sering mendatangi  gudang, meski dialog diantara mereka hanya berupa dengusan atau gerungan tak jelas dari si pria tua dan Wei Wuxian yang diam karena menunggu pria itu yang berbicara duluan.

 _Hampir mirip, seperti berbicara dengan Lan Zhan,_ pikir Wei Wuxian.

Hari itu, si pria tua datang seperti biasa. Masuk, melempar sesuatu ke arah tumpukan sampah alami yang makin tak berbentuk, menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum pergi keluar lagi.

Wei Wuxian memilih untuk bermeditasi dan mengumpulkan energinya dengan cara tidur, membiarkan pria itu hilir mudik sendiri.

Dia hanya orang luar yang terlempar masuk ke dalam teritori si pria tua yang merupakan mayat hidup dengan nalar yang bekerja.

Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk mempertanyakan hal tersebut jika ia memiliki kesempatan dan momen yang tepat. Pengalaman adalah guru yang baik, pria itu pasti menang jika Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk bertarung di tempat yang asing baginya ini.

Xiao Fan memiringkan kepalanya ketika Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk keluar dari gua. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya.

“Sana, ikuti tuanmu,” _dan aku akan mengikutmui dari belakang._

**###**

Wei Wuxian tak tahu, apakah pria tua itu butuh makanan atau minuman dalam bentuk lain karena sudah menjadi mayat.

Apakah ia keluar dari Luanzang Gang untuk mendapatkan sumber daya hidupnya, seperti kumpulan aura negatif yang menyerangnya itu?

Ia hanya perlu mengikuti pria itu dan segera keluar dari Luanzang Gang.

Sejak tiba di dasar tempat ini, tingkat kewaspadaannya semakin tinggi. Meski ia sibuk berpikir, kelebat hitam yang bergerak tersembunyi dalam kabut tebal pun tak luput dari matanya.

Bukan Xiao Fan, bukan pula gerombolan gagak lainnya.

Ia tak memiliki senjata, hanya kedua tangan kosongnya yang siap mempertahankan diri. Wei Wuxian melompat dengan sigap ke arah sisi tebing yang memiliki pijakan, berusaha berada di posisi lebih tinggi dari kabut yang mengendap di atas tanah.

Matanya tak menangkap kelebat hitam itu, maupun sosok si pria tua dan Xiao Fan.

Di tempatnya berdiri tadi, ia bisa melihat sosok hitam itu berputar di tempat, seakan mencari keberadaan Wei Wuxian.

Kabut menyeruak.

Wei Wuxian segera menghindar ketika sebuah tangan menerjangnya dari arah kelebat hitam itu. Jemari-jemari dengan kulit membusuk, menancap di tepi tebing. Potongan bersih di siku si tangan bergeliat, melepaskan diri dari tebing dan berusaha menerjang Wei Wuxian lagi.

Tak tahu apa lagi yang akan menyambutnya di bawah sana, Wei Wuxian memilih tetap menempel pada sisi tebing sambil menghindari potongan tangan itu.

Ia berusaha memperhatikan asal tangan itu—sosok manusia yang merangkak dengan kedua kaki dan satu tangan, seperti laba-laba. Surai menutupi wajah, mulut mengeluarkan suara berdeguk dengan getaran yang memekak telinga.

Kaki Wei Wuxian, tergelincir, kehilangan pijakan.

Terdengar suara siulan mengerikan.

Suara ribuan kepakan sayap muncul saat ia berguling menghindar dari serangan tangan dan tubuh si mayat yang merangkak cepat ke arahnya.

“Mayat yang baru bangkit, jenis baru lagi.”

Wei Wuxian, dengan napas tersengal, berusaha berdiri dan menoleh ke arah si pria tua yang muncul bersama kawanan gagak. Pergerakan kabut diganggu oleh angin dan ribuan sayap, memperjelas dataran kering bertanah hitam serta sosok mayat merangkak itu.

“Tampaknya kedatanganmu menambah jenis variasi mereka.”

Pakaian coklat kusam pria tua itu seakan melawan pergerakan kacau angin, tampak tak terpengaruh oleh hiruk-pikuk para gagak yang mematuki dan membuat sobekan dengan paruh mereka pada daging yang tersisa dari mayat merangkak itu.

Wei Wuxian baru menyadari ia menahan napas.

“…Apa?”

“ Kau perlu beradaptasi lebih banyak lagi dengan aura tempat ini kalau ingin bertahan hidup, anak muda. Jangan menjadi yang paling unik, kau harus membaur di sini.”

“Bertahan hidup? Aku ingin keluar dari sini!”

“Jangan bodoh, kau tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini.”

Xiao Fan, datang dari tengah kerumunan gagak, menjerit nyaring dan bertengger di bahu sang pria tua. Gagak kecil itu sibuk memagut telinga dan rambutnya.

Kumpulan gagak berhamburan, beberapa terlempar. Suara deguk yang dikeluarkan si mayat merangkak bertambah kencang, semakin keras saat menerjang ke arah Wei Wuxian.

Sang pria tua dengan santai mengeluarkan benda yang ia genggam di balik lengan bajunya.

Mayat merangkak itu mendengking dan jatuh berdentum, bersama dengan siulan nyaring dari tulang putih yang pria tua itu tiup. Gelombang suara yang ditiup pria itu juga membuat Wei Wuxian menggerung, meringkup sambil mendekap telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, pria tua itu tertawa senang.

“Lihat? Kau bisa melakukannya, hanya butuh sedikit dorongan.”

Hal terakhir yang Wei Wuxian lihat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran adalah semburat hitam bagai air mancur, muncul ketika sang pria tua menancapkan sisi bergerigi seruling tulang pada kepala si mayat merangkak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *凡人 (fánrén) : Mortal
> 
> 饭 (fàn) : Nasi
> 
> *前辈 (qiánbèi) : Senior


	2. Part 2

**魔道祖**   **师**   **by** **墨香**   **铜**   **臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos bertebaran**

* * *

 

**-(Hari ke 17)-**

Wei Wuxian menjerit, terbangun oleh suara berkuak kencang Xiao Fan tepat di samping telinganya.

 _“Apa--?!”_ Segera ia mengusap telinganya yang berdenging, berusaha menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan cahaya redup di dalam ruangan yang ia tahu adalah sebuah gua.

Bukan gua yang dulu, gua ini berbeda. Kali ini tampak benar-benar dipakai sebagai tempat tinggal, minus furnitur yang kebanyakan adalah batu datar atau ceruk dalam dinding gua untuk menaruh peralatan. Tumpukan kain tebal di bawah Wei Wuxian menandakan batu datar di bawahnya sebagai tempat tidur.

Ada sebuah kolam berwarna pekat mengumbar bau amis besi. Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan pemandangan itu untuk saat ini.

“Kau punya tanda fisik sebagai bentuk dendammu, beruntung sekali dirimu.”

Sang pria tua duduk di seberang gua, dekat dengan apa yang Wei Wuxian pikir adalah sebuah lemari, dari cara lubang di dinding itu setengah tertutup oleh tirai kain kusam. Tangan kaku pria itu membersihkan _gudi_ —seruling dari bahan tulang yang ia pakai sebelum Wei Wuxian hilang kesadaran tadi.

 “Bahan itu memang bisa dipakai menjadi seruling…?” Gumam Wei Wuxian, sebelum mencerna kata-kata pria tua itu, “tanda fisik? Maksud _qianbei_ …”

Refleks, tangannya mengusap kulit di sisi kiri dadanya yang memiliki kulit merah hasil cap klan Wen.

Sang pria tua menunjuk ke arahnya menggunakan _gudi_ di tangan.

“Sebesar apa klan itu sekarang? Melihat tanda itu saja aku dapat merasakan tingkah arogan mereka.” Ujar pria tua itu tanpa menyembunyikan suara mencemooh yang ia buat. “Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mereka melemparmu ke sini?”

Mempermalukan salah satu orang mereka, lalu perbuatannya menjadi alasan mereka untuk menyerang tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumah, Wei Wuxian ingin menjawab, namun mendapati rasa tercekat di mulutnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk berdiam diri.

Sang pria tua tertawa serak, “Aah, baiklah. Tak perlu kau katakan. Dengan melihatmu bertahan dengan kondisi masih baik seperti ini, aku mengerti.”

“Apa benar-benar tak ada cara keluar dari sini?”

Karena bahan pembicaraan pria tua itu selalu berputar pada ‘menjadi satu dengan tempat ini kalau ingin bertahan hidup’, Wei Wuxian akhirnya menyemprot pria itu dengan tak sabar.

“Apa aku harus berakhir menjadi _seperti_ anda?”

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sangat kaku.

“Ini caraku bertahan hidup di dalam Luanzang Gang.” Ujar pria tua itu. “Kalau kau sebegitunya tak ingin, cari saja cara lain.”

Mereka terdiam.

Wei Wuxian mengernyit. Pria tua ini jelas telah berada di Luanzang Gang lebih lama dari dirinya, tapi berhasil ‘hidup’ dengan kondisi sebagai mayat hidup yang masih bisa berpikir, tak berusaha keluar, malah membuat tempat tinggal di tempat ini.

Seakan sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi dari suasana kematian Luanzang Gang.

Bukan orang yang bisa membatunya keluar dari tempat ini.

Wei Wuxian menghela napas, bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur batu itu, “sudah kubilang, aku akan keluar dari tempat ini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi mayat hidup terlalu cepat.”

Masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan di luar sana.

Wei Wuxian berdiri di mulut gua, “terima kasih atas bantuan anda dengan mayat aneh itu. Saya tidak akan mengganggu _qianbei_ lagi, saya permisi.”

Pria tua itu seakan memutar bola matanya yang dominan putih.

“Terserah-mu saja.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 23)-**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak ia melangkah semakin jauh ke dalam teritori Luanzang Gang. Wei Wuxian baru teringat ia belum mengisi perutnya ketika kedua kakinya memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak, membawa sekujur tubuhnya bertemu tanah.

Ia berbaring, memandangi tremor pada kedua tangannya.

Ada yang salah, sesuatu berbeda, bukan hanya karena rasa lapar.

Wei Wuxian mendengar suara gagak familiar mendekat.

Ia tak perlu melirik untuk tahu siapa pemilik langkah kaki bersepatu kulit lusuh yang berhenti di sampingnya.

Pria tua itu memandangi Wei Wuxian seperti melihat hasil objek percobaan mantra baru.

 “Asal kau tahu, berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi, 2 bulan adalah waktu yang paling cepat untuk menjadi mayat hidup di tempat ini.”

Ada kemarahan yang mulai tersulut, mendengar cara pria tua itu berbicara dan berdiri di atasnya, mengingatkannya pada Wen Chao.

Wei Wuxian, “tapi anda berhasil mempertahankan daya pikir anda meski menjadi mayat hidup.”

“Ya itu kan karena aku sudah menyerap banyak roh gentayangan dan energi negatif waktu aku belum berubah.”

Ada juga permasalahan ‘emosi kuat seperti dendam’ yang sempat diungkit kemarin, tapi Wei Wuxian terlalu malas untuk mempertanyakan itu pada senior yang semakin lama menyebalkan.

…Jiang Cheng pasti akan tertawa keras kalau tahu ada seseorang yang lebih menyebalkan dari dirinya.

“Ya kalau begitu, aku tinggal keluar lebih cepat dari 2 bulan! Ah, tidak, bahkan lebih cepat dari itu!”

Xiao Fan, yang berdiri di samping kepala Wei Wuxian, mulai berkoak nyaring, seakan ingin menghentikan perdebatan dua orang manusia ini.

 Sang pria tua mendengus, “nak, apa kau mengajakku untuk bertaruh?”

Wei Wuxian, “ _ya, ya, ya._ Bertaruh, apa pun itu. Kalau aku menang, anda harus tunjukkan jalan keluar dari tempat ini padaku.”

“Sudah kubilang tidak ada. Lalu kalau aku yang menang, apa yang kau lakukan, hm?”

Wei Wuxian mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dan bertumpu pada kedua siku, menatap tajam sang pria tua.

“Akan kurubah kau jadi manusia lagi, _qianbei._ ”

Sang pria tua, untuk pertama kalinya, menampilkan deretan gigi kuningnya.

“Kau… Coba dengarkan omonganmu itu! _Kekeke_ , pembual handal!”

Wei Wuxian mendengus, “bagus, bagus! Diafragma-mu masih bekerja rupanya, sampai tertawa kencang begitu.”

Sang pria tua berhenti tertawa dan membantunya berdiri.

“Aku suka sikap keras kepalamu, nak. Siapa dan dari mana sektemu?”

Sudah terlalu lama Wei Wuxian memperlakukan pria tua ini sebagai satu-satunya lawan bicara di Luanzan Gang (selain Xiao Fan), ia hanya mengingat tata krama dengan memanggilnya sebagai _‘qianbei’_ saja.

“Saya Wei Wuxian dari… Sekte Jiang.”

“Hoo, sekte Jiang….”

“ _Qianbei_ sendiri…? Bagaimana saya harus memanggil anda?”

Sang pria tua mengulurkan tangan, menjadi tempat Xiao Fan bertengger.

“Aku? Panggil saja Yanling- _daoren_.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 24)-**

Ada sesuatu yang familiar dengan nama yang diberikan si pria tua, tapi ingatan Wei Wuxian dipenuhi oleh hal lain, jadi ia lempar jauh-jauh usaha mengingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk kembali ke gua gudang pertama untuk memakan beberapa buah merah yang dulu untuk memulihkannya dari rasa lapar.

Yanling- _daoren_ sendiri kini mengikutinya dengan alasan ingin melihat bagaimana Wei Wuxian akan menepati taruhan mereka.

“Apa tidak ada sumber air di tempat ini—Air untuk diminum, bukan air lumpur atau air darah di dalam gua anda itu.”

“Tanya saja Xiao Fan.”

Kedua langkah kakinya berhenti, Wei Wuxian berbalik ke arah pria tua di belakangnya.

“ _Ah?_ ”

“Kau pikir aku butuh makan dan minum?”  Balas Yanling. “Mahluk hidup seperti Xiao Fan yang butuh hal itu.”

“ _Daoren_ … Sudah berapa lama anda tinggal di sini?” Wei Wuxian merasa butuh waktu yang sangat lama hingga pria tua itu bisa dengan santai menerima kondisinya sebagai mayat hidup.

Yanling- _daoren_ terdiam.

“Entah, aku tak pernah bisa menghitung waktu berlalu di tempat ini.”

Wei Wuxian menyetujui hal itu dalam hati.

Xiao Fan akhirnya memang memimpin jalan menuju sebuah area bebatuan sempit, tempat air hujan bening tergenang.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 26)-**

Ia akhirnya mengetahui kalau _gudi_ , seruling dari tulang sayap burung bangau, milik Yanling- _daoren_ adalah hasil buatan tangan sendiri.

“Kenapa seruling?”

“Karena aku suka bermain musik.”

Wei Wuxian tertawa.

“Jadi, anda memakai gelombang suara untuk meminjam energi negatif menghentikan mayat aneh kemarin itu?”

“Kira-kira seperti itulah kalau dijelaskan.”Yanling- _daoren_ mengibaskan kedua tangannya yang kaku, sebelum mengulurkan _gudi_ dari dalam lengan bajunya. “Kalau tak percaya, kau coba saja sendiri.”

Wei Wuxian terbatuk, lalu melirik ke arah rumpunan bambu hitam di belakang semak-semak.

“Kalau bahan dari bambu itu?”

Yanling- _daoren_ memutar lehernya ke arah yang ditunjuk.

“Aah, bisa saja. Umur mereka lebih tua dari mayat bangau yang kudapat. Setiap hari mereka menghirup energi negatif dan menyerap darah dan uraian daging manusia. Bahan yang sangat bagus.”

Wei Wuxian, “….”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 30)-**

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Xiao Wei?”

Wei Wuxian menengadah, membuat Xiao Fan yang bertengger di atas kepalanya mengibaskan kedua sayap agar tetap seimbang.

Yanling- _daoren_ , masih dengan penampilan usang dan jubah yang sama setiap harinya, menatap pada benda yang ditunjukkan Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian, “Untuk mengontrol energi negatif dari mayat hidup, melalui suara seperti _daoren_.”

Ia telah mengikis dan meraut sendiri buluh bambu hitam kelam itu menjadi sebuah seruling bambu hitam.

“Ayo, kita pergi menguji teknik anda.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 35)-**

Beberapa tangan keluar dari dalam tanah, nyaris menjegal mereka yang sudah berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

“Oh, lihat, banyak yang mendengar panggilanmu.”

Yanling- _daoren_ berbalik hanyan untuk mendapati Wei Wuxian menatapnya dalam-dalam, perlahan mengangkat lagi seruling itu ke mulutnya, memainkan sebait lagu singkat.

Sang pria tua balas menatapnya datar.

“Apa? Ingin mengontrolku juga?”

Wei Wuxian nyengir lebar, “ _yap._ ”

Yanling- _daoren_ mendengus, “mana bisa, kau bukan tuanku.”

“Benar, _daoren_ mati dalam keadaan sadar dan sukarela, energi negatif dari _daoren_ tak bisa kupaksa untuk menurutiku.” Wei Wuxian memutar seruling barunya di tangan. “Ah, jangan tersinggung ya, _qianbei_.”

Ditiupnya lagi beberapa nada. Keduanya duduk di tepi bebatuan tinggi, memperhatikan rombongan mayat hidup yang berjalan pelan tanpa arah.

Yanling- _daoren_ melemparkan beberapa saran, “kalau kau pakai frekuensi tinggi, mereka akan bersiap untuk suara selanjutnya. Kalau ritme-mu cepat, mereka akan menggerakan otot-otot mereka lebih cepat.”

Wei Wuxian berhenti sejenak, “aku penasaran, kenapa tidak lewat indera pengelihatan atau membuat mereka mencium bau atau semacamnya?”

“Kalau mereka buta atau tak punya bola mata, kau mau mengontrol pakai cahaya atau simbol? Kalau mereka tak punya kepala? Tak punya telinga atau tuli pun belum tentu mereka mendengar kontrolmu. Tidak ada cara yang tertulis untuk melakukannya, kau coba-coba saja sendiri.”

“Kenapa anda tidak pernah mencoba. Aku lihat anda punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan eksperimen lain.”

“Xiao Wei, aku hanya perlu mereka menyingkir dari jalanku, bersiul pun sebenarnya lebih cepat, buat apa aku repot cari cara lain.”

Xiao Fan berkoak.

 “Bersiul? Lebih bagus dibuat lagu.”

“Kalau keadaan darurat, tiup sembarang saja _toh_ hasilnya sama.”

“ _Aish, daoren_ , anda bilang suka bermain musik. Musik itu seni, meski dipakai sebagai alat jangan hilangkan aestetiknya _ah._ ”

“Kau… Yakin dari sekte Jiang?  Bukan klan Lan?”

Wei Wuxian tak sengaja meniup serulingnya terlalu kencang. Para mayat hidup yang berhasil ia kontrol saling menabrak dan menjerit satu sama lain.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 38)-**

Wei Wuxian menghabiskan hari itu mengejar Yanling- _daoren_ dan Xiao Fan karena ingin mencoba menandai pria itu dengan segel tulisan dari darah. Jenis percobaan terbaru dari Wei Wuxian yang ingin mengontrol mayat hidup tertentu saja.

 

.

**-(Hari ke 42)-**

Wei Wuxian hanya bisa meringis ke arah Xiao Fan, tangan memutar batang kayu yang menusuk sebuah daging gagak di atas api unggun di dalam gua.

“Xiao Fan bilang tidak apa. Gagak yang itu suka menganggunya.”

“Oh, wah. Aku tak akan sungkan, kalau begitu.”

Gagak kecil itu berpindah tempat dari bahu Yanling- _daoren_ , mendekat ke arah api unggun, memperhatikan daging yang diputar Wei Wuxian dengan penuh minat.

“Xiao Fan? Jangan bilang…”

“Oh, kau tak tahu? Meski mereka berkembang biak dengan cepat di sini, salah satu makanan mereka selain daging manusia atau hewan tak beruntung lain, adalah—“

“ _Daoren! Qianbei!_ Tak perlu disebut, aku sudah tahu!”

Wei Wuxian mencungkil sebagian kecil daging dan melemparnya ke arah Xiao Fan.

“Jadi itu sebabnya gagak-gagak itu bisa hidup di sini. Energi negatif mereka terkumpul karena makanan mereka.”

Tangannya tak bergerak ke arah mulut. Daging itu masih ia putar di tangan.

Selain jadi bahan makanan, mungkin bisa jadi _teman_ juga jika mendengar suara serulingnya?

**.**

**-(Hari ke 47)-**

Yanling- _daoren_ menyeka mulutnya, bangkit dari posisi bersimpuh di depan kolam pekat dalam guanya.

Ia keluar dan mendatangi tempat Wei Wuxian biasa duduk di tepi tebing untuk berlatih dengan serulingnya. Sebuah melodi memasuki telinganya. Langkah kakinya yang diseret pun berhenti.

“Aku pernah mendengar lagu ini.”

Punggung Wei Wuxian masih menghadap ke arahnya.

“Oh ya? Aku lupa pernah dengar di mana, mungkin di pasar atau penyanyi keliling.”

“Aku jelas tidak pernah mendengarnya di pasar.” Yanling- _daoren_ membuat otot wajahnya mengernyit.“Tempat lain, lebih sepi.”

“Aah… Coba kumainkan beberapa variasi?”

Wei Wuxian menghindar tepat waktu dari gudi yang hendak bertemu dengan ubun-ubun kepalanya.

_“Hei!?”_

“Istirahat! _Haish!_ Telingaku berdenging terus mendengar suaramu serulingmu itu sejak kemarin! Kembalikan ketenangan Luanzang Gang padaku!”

“Tenang? Tempat ini? Yang penuh dengan gerungan dan jeritan mayat hidup serta suara gagak ini?!”

Wei Wuxian lengah, tak menyangka pria tua itu akan meniup _gudi_ tepat di samping telinganya.

Lagi-lagi ia hilang kesadaran.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 56)-**

Tentu saja ia memuntahkan darah saat bangun karena Yangling- _daoren_ menampar punggungnya.

Wei Wuxian ingin protes, namun mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan darah. Xiao Fan berputar-putar di atas kepala mereka, bolak-balik ke dalam gua dan menjatuhkan beberapa buah merah yang tumbuh di semak-semak.

“Katanya mau bertahan hidup 2 bulan tanpa berubah, hah?”

Terkadang ia lupa kalau ia sudah tidak mampu memakai energi spritual seperti biasa.

Wei Wuxian menyeka mulutnya, “ini dia tahap adaptasinya, _daoren_. Aku mengganti energi spiritual dengan energi negatif.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.” Yanling- _daoren_ menarik tangannya. “ _Keh._ Aku ingin bilang keadaanmu tanpa _jindan_ ini menguntungkan.”

“Karena tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit dari energi negatif yang memaksa masuk dan menyerang energi spiritual dari _jindan_?”

Yanling- _daoren_ menyeringai, “benar. Kalau dulu aku tak terlambat tahu, sudah kuhilangkan _jindan_ -ku duluan sebelum berubah.”

“Terserah anda saja, _daoren_.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 60)-**

Yanling- _daoren_ bahkan tak menoleh ke arahnya saat ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

“Xiao Wei, kau anak yang jenius. Kau coba-coba sendiri saja.”

“Sudah kulakukan. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa anda tidak mendalami lebih lanjut _ilmu_ menggunakan energi negatif ini.”

Wei Wuxian mulai bergerak lebih jauh dari area gua mereka, melakukan eksplorasi dengan rencana membuat rute keluar dari Luanzang Gang.

Ia tak mengharapkan bantuan Yangling- _daoren_ , tapi tetap membiarkan pria tua itu mengikutinya.

“Tidak memakai energi negatif untuk untuk tambahan senjata. Tidak menggali lebih dalam potensi ilmu ini. Anda juga bukan tipe yang semudah itu dijatuhkan ke dalam Luanzang Gang.”

Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkahnya, memeriksa apa yang ada di balik tumpukan tulang yang menumpuk di ujung jalan buntu kali ini.

Ia menambahkan lagi, “anda berubah menjadi mayat hidup karena keinginan anda sendiri.”

Yanling- _daoren_ tampaknya merasa tak perlu menjawab.

“Kenapa?” Wei Wuxian sudah berbalik dan bertanya, “Apa yang sebenarnya anda kejar, Yangling- _daoren_?”

Wei Wuxian tak mengerti mengapa pria tua itu tersenyum.

_“Kehidupan abadi. Ironis kan?”_

**.**

**-(Hari ke 66)-**

Solusi sementara yang Wei Wuxian dapatkan adalah menggali atau meledakkan tebing gunung yang memiliki lapisan tertipis, akan lebih bagus lagi jika tersambung dengan dataran tinggi agar bisa menuruni gunung tanpa perlu terjun bebas.

Xiao Fan menampar pipi Wei Wuxian dengan sayapnya.

“Ide yang buruk?”

“Batas kekuatan manusia memang lepas ketika mereka menjadi mayat hidup,” komentar Yanling- _daoren_ , “tapi berapa banyak yang mau kau pakai untuk melakukan itu.”

Wei Wuxian menggerutu, “ _kan_ baru sementara. Cara paling terakhir yang akan kupakai.”

“Masih mencari cara lain rupanya, hm? Kupikir kau akan memasukkan opsi ‘berubah jadi mayat hidup dan keluar dengan memanjat tebing’.”

Satu-satunya yang dapat diajak berbicara _normal_ di dalam Luanzang Gang, bagi Wei Wuxian adalah Xiao Fan, bukan pria setengah hidup ini.

“Jangan samakan semua orang seperti anda…”

“Kau tidak ingin hidup selamanya?”

“Definisi hidup selamanya dalam kondisi _tak perlu makan_ , tentu saja tidak! Nanti bagaimana aku bisa merasakan alkohol dan bumbu pedas?”

“Bah, keinginan sesaat.”

“Lalu, yang anda inginkan berada jauh di depan?”

Wei Wuxian selalu merasa bahwa wajah berkeriput pucat itu tak nyata, ditambah pencahayaan api unggun menambah efek menonjol pada tulang pipi si pria tua.

“Aku ingin menemani _orang itu._ ”

Yanling- _daoren_ berbicara, bibirnya bergerak namun seperti ditujukan pada diri sendiri.

“Kesepian, melihat yang datang dan pergi. _Aku ingin berdiri bersamanya di saat seperti itu._ ”

Jilatan api menari, menimbulkan bayangan bergerak di dinding gua.

Wei Wuxian tak bertanya lagi.

Ia juga tidak menanyakan nama, nanti pun dia tak akan ingat siapa yang dimaksud oleh Yanling- _daoren_.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 70)-**

Wei Wuxian terbangun karena guncangan di lantai gua, mendapati Yanling- _daoren_ dan Xiao Fan tak ada bersamanya.

Suara berdesis membuat udara bergetar.

Ia segera keluar, bersiul pelan. Beberapa ekor gagak terbang di depannya, mengarah pada salah satu jalan yang dipenuhi tumpukan tulang kaki manusia. Ketika pertama sampai, ia sering tergelincir di jalan menurun itu. Wei Wuxian sudah belajar untuk membuat pijakan dari tulang belulang dan menghindar sebisa mungkin dari tanah yang mengeluarkan cairan merah itu.

Wei Wuxian mulai mempertanyakan seberapa besar sebenarnya tempat ini, karena ia tidak pernah melihat monster ular yang ujung ekornya saja tak bisa ia lihat ada di mana. Riuh suara para mayat hidup yang tertarik dengan energi negatif kuat dari monster ular itu ikut meramaikan suasana.

Melihat pemandangan seperti ini, ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi.

 “Kupikir ular ini sudah mati?”

Terdengar suara Xiao Fan berkoak seolah menjawab pertanyaan Yanling- _daoren_. Satu tangan memegang _gudi_. Satu tangan lagi memegang sebilah pedang.

Wei Wuxian tak pernah melihat pria itu memakai pedang, hal ini menambah tingkat bahaya mosnter itu  baginya. Chenqing, seruling bambu hitam yang ia buat, segera dikeluarkan ketika melihat monster besar itu.

Tetapi, ia tak meniupnya.

“Xiao Wei dan ular ini, tampaknya aku beruntung.”

Monster ular itu menebas udara, hendak menimpa sang pria tua dengan seluruh berat kepalanya. Yanling- _daoren_ melompat dan menancapkan pedang itu di bagian atas kulit si monster, namun terlambat menyadari bagian tengah ular itu juga ikut bergerak, seperti memprediksi arahnya mendarat.

Tangan Wei Wuxian tepat waktu menangkap tangan Yanling- _daoren_ sebelum pria tua itu terhimpit tubuh si monster ular dan dinding tebing.

Juga membuat tulang tangan itu sedikit berderak.

Yanling- _daoren_ menggerung, _“Wei Wuxian!”_

“Tubuhmu yang sudah mulai rusak, _daoren_!”

Para mayat hidup yang berada di bawah ular itu menjerit dan melengking, beberapa tertimpa, beberapa berusaha memanjat dan mencakar binatang setinggi pagoda enam lantai itu. Monster ular itu mendesis liar, tampak ingin maju ke arah Yanling- _daoren_ dan Wei Wuxian.

“Terjepit,” Yanling- _daoren_ terkekeh, “Panjang mahluk ini 10 meter, tak sia-sia aku melewati akar pohon raksasa itu.”

“Di daerah sebelah mana ada pohon seperti itu?”

“Selatan. Dia baru bangun sekarang dan berkeliling sekarang, sepertinya habis dapat mangsa besar.”

Wei Wuxian setengah menyeret Yanling- _daoren_ ke arah gua.

“Mangsa seperti apa yang bisa mengisi perut monster sebesar itu?”

“Sesuatu yang punya kekuatan spritual besar, mungkin.”

Ia menunggu Yanling- _daoren_ berbicara lagi. Kebiasaan pria itu memilin janggut kelabunya saat hendak merangkai kata-kata, tak luput dari mata Wei Wuxian.

“Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu setelah memakan secuil daging kultivator lalu pergi hibernasi. Mungkin ada kultivator sebelum-mu yang juga jatuh ketempat ini dan langsung masuk ke mulutnya?”

“Hoh, bisa jadi— _Daoren_ , anda mau ke mana?”

“Mengejar mahluk itu tentu saja.”

Wei Wuxian menunjuk tangan sang pria tua yang nyaris putus dari siku ke bawah.

“ _Daoren_ , kali ini saya yang merasa anda harus istirahat.”

“Aku tak butuh--”

Yanling- _daoren_ keburu ambruk ketika Wei Wuxian meniup kencang Chenqing, tepat di samping telinganya.

**.**

**-(Hari ke 74)-**

Eksperimen berikutnya yang dilakukan Wei Wuxian adalah membuat segel darah alternatif yang dapat mengunci mayat hidup agar tak terbangun selama beberapa hari.

Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari gua, mengikuti jejak besar sang monster ular selama beberapa hari ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Yanling- _daoren_ hendak menyusulnya.

“Kupikir kau akan menemaninya, Xiao Fan.” Ujung bibir Wei Wuxian tertarik, membiarkan gagak kecil itu bertengger di bahu kiri. “Atau kau ikut aku untuk melapor pada _daoren_ nanti?”

Xiao Fan hanya bertengger diam, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

“Baiklah, terserahmu.” Cibir Wei Wuxian. “Harusnya ku panggang saja kau dulu.”

Terkadang, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa otaknya bisa mengingat hal trivial, namun di saat genting, tak ada satu pun ingatan berguna yang dapat ia pikirkan.

Contoh, ia pernah melihat pedang yang ada di tangan Yanling- _daoren_ ketika melawan monster ular itu.

Jauh dalam memorinya, ia mengingat bagaimana tangan Cangse-sanren dengan sigap memutar dan menebas dengan pedang berkilat putih itu seperti sebuah perpanjangan dari tangan sendiri.

Tentu saja; mereka berpisah di Yiling. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya, sekian lama ini?

Bagaimana Yanling- _daoren_ bisa memegang pedang itu sekarang, Wei Wuxian ingin bertanya. Tapi apa yang keluar dari mulut pria tua itu mengenai dirinya dan si ular membuat Wei Wuxian menutup mulut.

Sebuah rasa sesak menggumpal di dalam dada. Ia kembali ke titik awal, ke hari pertama saat ia terjatuh ke tempat ini. Tak ada kepastian, tak ada yang menuntunnya.

Hanya ada dirinya seorang di tempat ini.

Siluet pohon raksasa yang ia cari mulai terlihat di depan mata.

Akar-akar pohon dengan diameter lengan orang dewasa saling membelit, masuk dan keluar dinding tebing hingga membentuk kurva jembatan. Sebuah pohon beringin besar tumbuh di pinggir dataran tinggi di sebelah kiri arah Wei Wuxian datang.

Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen tua, kertas kosong yang ia pakai untuk membuat peta Luanzang Gang.

Ia menggigit ibu jari kanan, menggambar sesuatu dengan darah di atas area kosong kiri bawah.

Di mana ada pohon, di sana ada tanda kehidupan. Posisi gua dengan rumpun bambu dan semak berbuah yang ia tinggali di awal, posisi pohon beringin raksasa ini. Keduanya memiliki satu kemiripan meski letak berseberangan. Sisi pinggir lain dari tempatnya dijatuhkan Wen Chao, mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di tempat ini lebih sedikit, kabut juga tak setebal daerah Luanzang Gang lain.

Jejak monster ular itu berputar balik, melewati tulang belulang yang sudah remuk, serbuk bersatu dengan tanah yang sangat dingin. Titik tempat monster ular itu berputar sangat dekat dengan sebuah dinding tebing yang dirambati tumbuhan liar berwarna gelap.

Wei Wuxian berdiri dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung, memperhatikan beberapa pola aneh sulur merambat yang tampak terpilin. Tidak alami.

Xiao Fan masih tak bergeming dari bahu Wei Wuxian yang tengah menghitung sesuatu dengan jemarinya.

Sang gagak kecil mengerjapkan mata hitam arangnya saat pemuda itu tertawa.

“Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku? Hampir saja lupa. Harus segera kembali untuk taruhan itu.”

Wei Wuxian mendekati sulur merambat itu, mengambil beberapa ujung tanaman dan menelisik warna hijau menjurus hitam itu.

“Ah,” gumam Wei Wuxian,“tapi ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan lebih dulu.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 76)-**

“Hei, Xiao Fan. Apa kau mau membantu ku? Aku tak memaksa.”

“….”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 79)-**

Yanling- _daoren_ duduk bersila di depan gua, menatap Wei Wuxian yang berjalan mendekat dengan mata putih kosong seperti biasa.

Pedang di tangan pemuda itu membuat sang pria tua mengernyit.

“Kau pergi mengambil pedang itu?”

Wei Wuxian hanya tersenyum.

“Ya, sampai hampir lupa kita harus melakukan sesuatu hari ini.”

“Xiao Wei, kalau kau lupa, mana mungkin aku juga ingat.”

Wei Wuxian menancapkan pedang itu di samping Yanling- _daoren_. Chenqing di tangan kiri. Tangan Yanling- _daoren_ juga memegang _gudi_.

“Benar, benar. Kita berdua sering melupakan banyak hal.”

Tangan Yanling- _daoren_ yang merupakan mayat hidup, lebih kaku, dapat menangkis kibasan tangan pucat Wei Wuxian.

 “Saya juga lupa, seharusnya saya memanggil anda dengan _shibo_.”

Yanling- _daoren_ , “buat apa kau memanggilku _shibo_ \--”

“Anda bilang, ular itu memakan sebagian kecil tubuh seorang kultivator?”

“Aku bilang begitu? Sudah cukup lama terjadi, mungkin aku salah, tapi itu yang aku lihat.”

Tawa Wei Wuxian terdengar hampa.

“Apa yang anda lakukan saat itu, selain melihat bagian tubuh kultivator itu dilahap monster ular, Yanling- _daoren_?”

Mata putih kosong pria tua itu sesaat memberikan sebuah kilatan berbahaya.

Wei Wuxian memiringkan kepala.

“Menunggu kultivator itu meminta tolong pada anda? Atau mungkin, anda sedang sibuk dengan hal lain? Bertarung dengan orang lain, pemilik pedang ini?”

Wei Wuxian mendapati ketenangan yang luar biasa saat berbicara, karena ia sedang melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan di dalam Luanzang Gang. Beradaptasi. Bereksperimen, menguji teori dan spekulasinya.

Yanling- _daoren_ melirik ke arah pedang itu, lalu pada mata Wei Wuxian.

“Siapa kau sebenarnya?”

“Saya selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Wei Wuxian dari sekte Jiang,” Wei Wuxian membuka lebar kedua lengannya, “anak dari Wei Changze dan Cangse-sanren.”

Ledakan energi negatif yang menghantam Wei Wuxian sudah dapat ia prediksi. Nada pertama dari Chenqing menembus udara, mengundang mereka semua yang tertidur untuk bangkit dan menyerang Yanling- _daoren_.

Kali ini suara serak pria tua itu terdengar setajam pisau.

“Harusnya kau tak perlu beri tahu aku soal itu, Xiao Wei.”

“Kenapa tidak. Anda mengkonsumsi energi negatif dan spiritual mahluk hidup lain agar bisa menjadi mayat hidup abadi, bukan?”

“Diamlah.”

“Lebih bagus lagi kalau energi spiritualnya sangat kuat? _Apa lagi yang satu aliran dengan anda?!”_

_“Wei Wuxian!”_

Kumpulan gagak yang biasanya meramaikan suasana tak tampak seekor pun. Para mayat hidup saling menyerang satu sama lain—ada yang mendengar _gudi_ Yanling- _daoren_ , ada yang mendengar Chenqing milik Wei Wuxian.

“Apa saya salah, _daoren_? Saya yakin hanya salah akan satu hal; anda sudah mencoba semua cara dalam menggunakan ilmu ini. Anda sudah menemukan cara agar mendapat _keabadian_ itu, 2 bulan yang lalu?”

Salah satu mayat hidup menyerang pemuda itu, Yanling- _daoren_ mengikuti di belakangnya. Ketika tangan keriput pria itu berhasil mencengkeram lehernya, Wei Wuxian balik menyeringai.

“Seharusnya anda membuat Xiao Fan memakan lebih banyak lagi daging saudaranya sendiri.”

Tangan yang kemarin patah itu, Wei Wuxian pelintir lagi, membuat Yanling- _daoren_ limbung menyamping ke atas tanah. Dari balik lengan bajunya, Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan tumpukan jimat kuning. Kertas-kertas itu mengurung seluruh tubuh Yanling- _daoren_ dengan cepat.

Wei Wuxian menghadapkan Chenqing ke atas langit, mengontrol agar energi negatif memasuki seruling itu, mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, sebelum melepaskan kumpulan aura gelap itu dalam satu ledakan gelombang.

Suasana hening muncul setelah mayat hidup terakhir jatuh di samping Wei Wuxian.

“Omong-omong, saya menang.”

Ia memberi gestur, menunjuk dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

“Saya masih manusia.”

Urat syaraf biru tampak semakin jelas di wajah Yanling- _daoren_ , semua tertarik karena mulut yang membentuk sebuah seringai.

“Kau harus melihat cermin. Energi negatif sudah memenuhi kekosongan _jindan_ -mu.”

Kaki Wei Wuxian menyentak tanah, membuat Yanling- _daoren_ menggerung. Jimat yang menempel di sekujur tubuh pria tua itu seakan menyengat, membuat tubuh itu mengeluarkan darah hitam.

“ _Shibo_ , anda yang bilang pada saya di awal. Uh… Sesuatu tentang emosi kita yang lebih kuat, hingga membuat Luanzang Gang mengakui diri kita sebagai _bagian_ dari tempat ini.”

Ia melihat _gudi_ Yanling- _daoren_ yang terlempar.

“Anda sudah melupakan apa yang mendorong anda menjadi seperti ini.”

Mata Yanling- _daoren_ yang terkapar di tanah mengikuti langkah Wei Wuxian dengan garang.

“Kau salah, Wei Wuxian. _Shizun_ tak mengizinkan-ku melewati jalan itu; aku hanya perlu mencari jalan lain. Mengontrol energi negatif—“

 “Membiarkan energi negatif itu mengontrol anda, tak mengenali siapa yang anda serang sebagai sumber energi anda. Sungguh sebuah jalan yang akan diakui Baoshan- _sanren_.”

Wei Wuxian menghela napas, berbalik untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada pria itu.

“Anda tak perlu menunjukkan jalan keluar. Memang tidak ada, untuk anda.”

Kilat merah berbahaya dari mata hitam kelam itu menusuk Yanling- _daoren_.

Tetapi pria tua itu malah tertawa kencang.

“Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya kalah, nak.”

Wei Wuxian meniupkan sebuah lagu, sebuah lagu familiar bagi sang pria tua.

Yanling- _daoren_  menutup mata, membiarkan para mayat hidup dan energi negatif mengerubungi dirinya lagi.

Wei Wuxian tidak mendengar suara serak itu berkata,

“Lihat saja nanti."

**.**

**-(Hari ke 81)-**

Wei Wuxian tak menyangka ia akan merindukan suara kepakan sayap Xiao Fan.

“Lihat bebatuan itu. Aku jatuh di sana sebelum bertemu kau.”

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Lakukan saja seperti yang sudah kucoba._

Kembali suara seruling memenuhi seluruh sisi tebing.

Sebuah desisan keras menjawab lagunya.

Xiao Fan menyundul pipinya dengan pelan.

“Sesuai rencana. Dalam hitungan ketiga.”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 84)-**

Rencana ini membutuhkan dua pihak.

Pertama, Wei Wuxian memancing monster ular itu ke sisi pinggir Luanzang Gang dengan energi negatif terkuat. Memakai bantuan Xiao Fan dan para gagak, serta beberapa sulur tanaman yang tumbuh dari sisi lain tebing.

Ia harus berterima kasih pada Lan Wangji karena sudah menunjukkan teknik _xian sha shu_ saat melawan Xuanwu.

Taring beracun monster ular itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengundang banyak mayat hidup dan energi negatif.

Taring yang tersangkut di celah batu, seluruh tubuh dililit sulur tanaman yang diperkuat energi negatif dan gerombolan burung gagak mengerubungi kumpulan daging bersisik hitam hasil nutrisi energi negatif; cukup untuk membuat keseimbangan energi di Luanzang Gang berat di satu sisi.

Kedua, Wei Wuxian hanya perlu pergi ke sisi tebing Luanzang Gang yang lebih tipis.

Dari luar, mungkin seseorang bisa memanjat masuk.

Dari dalam? Wei Wuxian memandangi sulur tanaman yang memenuhi dinding tebing.

Dia juga bisa menuntun beberapa mayat hidup untuk menghancurkan dinding ini, tapi ia tak akan mengambil resiko mayat hidup juga akan keluar dari Luanzang Gang.

Suara melengking dari Xiao Fan membuat Wei Wuxian menyeringai.

“Oh? Kau ingin ikut?”

**.**

**-(Hari ke 90)-**

Wei Wuxian tiba di kaki gunung. Di luar Luanzang Gang.

Ia tak bisa berlama-lama memandangi hamparan warna hijau bersama hangat kuning cahaya matahari ini.

Ia harus mengumpulkan informasi, apa saja yang terjadi selama ia terperangkap di dalam Luanzang Gang.

Dari mana ia harus memulai?

Wei Wuxian bersiul kecil.

Mungkin, dari rumah teh di kota ia menunggu Jiang Cheng?

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, terdiam, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuruni gunung.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 師伯/师伯 (shī bó) : Your Master's Senior Brother or Sister Classmate  
> 弦杀术 (xián shā shù) : Chord Assassination  
> .  
> Fic ini didasarkan pada; ‘3 bulan tanpa interaksi sama sesama manusia, gimana caranya WWX masih bisa ketawa begitu pas balik lagi ya gusti anak ini needs hug uhu’  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mohon maaf kalau banyak typo, nanti saya edit lagi dikit2 //sungkem

**Author's Note:**

> Saya telat aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Xianxian is 3 years old, 祝你生日快乐!  
> Ternyata lebih banyak dari yang saya kira, saya bagi jadi 2 bagian aja deh.


End file.
